No lo vuelvo a hacer
by Nonrinu Ayu
Summary: Shonen-ai. Esta vez, la manera en que arreglarían sus problemas, sería un poco diferente.


**Pareja: **Ibuki x Shindou

**One shot**

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, los personajes son propiedad de Level-5.

* * *

Quizá olvidó, la larga lista de todas las veces en las cuales estropeó todo, de las más importantes, era cuando se trataba de lograr que "él" se enfadara; porque aun cuando el muy delicado y fino vínculo que los unía, podía alterarse de vez en cuando, no llegaba a romperse. Mas en esta ocasión, Ibuki Munemasa tenía con creces, el infortunio de regocijarse con que, esta fue la vez en que se llevó la medalla de oro con sus acciones.

Toda consecuencia que provocó, era fácilmente apreciable con tan solamente contemplar de pies a cabeza a Shindou Takuto, desde sus puños que mantenía fuertemente cerrados, hasta su rostro, el cual tenía escrito por todos lados sus gestos de molestia. El porte afable de un príncipe caballeroso, que usualmente lo caracterizaba, así como también, la calma y precisión de un maestro que dirige la Orquesta, parecían dilucidarse en esa mirada, que anhelaba perforar al chico de cabellos blancos al frente suyo, hasta asesinarlo y revivirlo, de todas las formas y veces que fueran necesarias. Lo peor —o por lo menos así Ibuki lo sintió— fue que, esa fría tarde, dentro de su propia casa, no recibió ni un grito de su parte, nada de reclamos, ni una palabra; incluso prefería aceptar un buen golpe como reacción, porque tal vez sí que se lo merecía, pero no... nada de eso llegó. En cambio, surgió un tortuoso y fastidioso silencio. Shindou apretaba los labios con fuerza para que nada se le escapara; decidió en cambio darle la espalda, para irse con rapidez de aquel hogar ajeno.

—¡E-espera...! —gritó tratando de alcanzarlo; la impresión del momento y la impaciencia por detenerlo, provocaron que tropezara con todo lo que estorbaba su camino, hasta casi terminar por rodar al bajar las escaleras. Fue inútil, pues al llegar hasta la entrada principal, recibió de lleno un portazo en el rostro. Maldijo en voz baja mientras se sobaba la zona dañada. Aunque no tenía mucho tiempo para reponerse. Salió de inmediato, mirándolo partir a ya una considerable distancia.

Se propuso a ir tras de él, mas fue detenido por Kirino Ranmaru, que lo esperaba a unos metros frente a la puerta, quien más que mostrarse enfadado, parecía tener un semblante de resignación, acompañado de un "lo sabía, no durarían mucho tiempo" —que dijo para sí mismo—. Kirino únicamente estaba allí presente, debido a que acompañó a Takuto, y no estaba seguro de lo que sucedió. No obstante, no dudaba que, había lastimado a su mejor amigo y eso, difícilmente se lo perdonaría.

—Será mejor que lo dejes solo por ahora —sugirió tratando de controlarse para no expresar algo innecesario, y en seguida, corrió a alcanzar a Shindou.

Ibuki no logró repelar, tuvo que aceptarlo. Azotó la puerta, algo rompió con su brusco movimiento, no supo que fue, nada más escuchó un objeto quebrarse. Maldijo el momento en que se despegó de la cama esa mañana, también a sus "amigos" que lo retaron a intentar su broma, y a todas esas veinticuatro horas por ser esa fecha en diciembre: el día los inocentes. Y sobre todo, se culpó así mismo, por caer en su mismo juego.

Al día siguiente, se dirigió a Raimon para hablar con él, ya que no recordaba con exactitud dónde se ubicaba su casa. Tenía unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos púrpuras, por pasarse toda la noche pensando. Y a pesar de estar algo adormilado, fue perfectamente capaz de notar que la mayoría de estudiantes, lo veía como un bicho raro, no podía creer que los chismes corrieran tan rápido, aunque realmente no le importaba. Después de pasar algunas horas dando vueltas, no logró muchos avances, puesto que Shindou, lo evitaba; se negaba rotundamente a recibirlo. Ahora sí creía firmemente que, lo que hizo, fue la peor idiotez que en su corta vida, pudo haber cometido, por el resultado que ocasionó.

Continuó del mismo modo los siguientes días, ni su teléfono contestaba, comenzaba a desesperarse. Así que su última alternativa, por más que le disgustase, sería pedirle ayuda a su "enemigo", es decir, a Kirino, quién lo conocía mejor que cualquiera.

Volvió a Raimon, y no tardó mucho en encontrar al chico de cabellos rosas. A esa hora se hallaba bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, disfrutando del helado clima, almorzando junto con Kariya. No pensó dos veces en interrumpir y persistir para que aceptara socorrerlo, hasta que finalmente, a su manera, accedió.

—¿Y? Primero, ¿qué piensas, decirle cuando lo veas? —cuestionó ya más tranquilo, ya que cuando lo vislumbró a primera vista, solamente le dieron ganas de correrlo a patadas.

—Yo... —No sabía como responder, todavía no pensaba en eso , otras veces, las cosas se arreglaban por sí solas y no tenía que hacer nada como disculparse—. Pero, no todo es mi culpa... tampoco tenía que reaccionar así —masculló.

—Sí, sí lo es —insistió Ranmaru, iniciando una discusión que duraría un buen rato, pero por más que hablaran no llegaban a ningún lado.

—Déjame recordar... —los interrumpió Kariya al borde de la desesperación por escucharlos. Su comida ya se había enfriado. Pensó un poco y le pareció divertido poner en marcha las ideas que se le formaron en la cabeza—. Pues incluso, al día siguiente de su pelea, yo vi unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de Shindou-Senpai toda la mañana, que se esforzaba en contener —concluyó fingiendo inocencia. Kirino le mandó una mirada al menor que le decía, que no era bueno mentir, sin embargo, para Ibuki, esas palabras habían sido tan reales, como una estaca atravesándole el pecho, le creyó; sabía que Takuto a veces se comportaba bastante sensible, mas jamás pensó hacerlo sufrir hasta ese punto. Se quedó cabizbajo.

—¿Qué debería de hacer, para arreglar... todo? —masculló. Parecía que sólo por Shindou dejaría un pequeñísimo instante su orgullo, seguía sin asimilar el porqué cuanto se trataba de él, todo le salía diferente. Por un momento a Ranmaru le pareció ver la figura de un perro regañado, lo que le dio una brillante idea ; una sonrisa expulsaron sus labios, una expresión retorcida que heló a Masaki, puesto que este último, conocía lo que significaba ese tipo de semblante en su Superior.

—Únicamente tienes que pedir perdón, y pensar en los gustos de Shindou.

* * *

Takuto no deseaba ninguna compañía. Se había mantenido un poco irritable en los últimos días. A donde fuera, sería fácil de encontrar, así que, caminó un largo tramó, su subconsciente le hizo llegar hasta el lugar que pocas veces frecuentaba: el gimnasio del club de baloncesto. Permaneció sentado en alguna banca, cerca de las cancha, a esa hora, todos deberían estar descansando y solamente el silencio lo rodeaba. Entre sus manos sostenía una pelota de baloncesto; le daba una y otra vez vueltas, remarcando las líneas. Trataba de averiguar por obra de que poción tóxica terminó al lado de Ibuki; no era como si alguno de los dos admitiera que estaban saliendo como la pareja romántica que no-eran, o algo así, pero para todos a su alrededor, era más que evidente que se comportaban como más que amigos y eso no le disgustaba. Sin embargo, no podía imaginar nada más allá de eso, si se trataba de sus amigos tal vez no los juzgarían, en cambio, ni podía visualizar que sucedería si su Madre y Padre llegaran a enterarse, definitivamente no. Tampoco es que le diera mucha importancia, aunque a todo aquella persona que le preguntaba si se sentía bien, le respondía con un cortante: "estoy bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?", desde ese día de su discusión, no conseguía sonreír con naturalidad; ahora razonaba que probablemente exageró un tanto, pero lo que más le lastimó no fue su broma, sino el hecho de que traicionara la confianza que hace pocos días, con tanto esfuerzo, se había ganado.

Pero ya no valía la pena seguir dándole vueltas al asunto sin lograr resolverlo. Se puso de pie para dirigirse a la salida, deteniéndose antes de llegar a ella, viró su camino hacia la cancha, a la línea de tiro, de tres puntos; miró hacia la canasta y pensó: "no puede ser tan difícil". Rebotó un par de veces la pelota, el eco del cuero sobre el piso de madera resonaba en medio de la quietud. Elevó el balón sobre su cabeza y sin calcular mucho, lo lanzó. Y por muy poco, faltó una diminuta distancia y llegaría a rozar con el aro. Fue a recogerlo y lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez, quedó mucho más lejos que la primera. Lo cual, lo haría empeñarse más en querer lograrlo.

Dicen que, la tercera es la vencida, así que trató de nuevo, centrando un poco más su posición—Tienes que sostenerlo mejor, estira un poco más tus brazos al lanzar, mueve tus piernas y hazlo así —susurró por detrás a su oído.

A Shindou no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, tan empeñado se encontraba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona hasta cuando ya sus manos quedaron por debajo de otras, el aliento ajeno rozaba sus cabellos cafés, y cuando lo notó: ya había encestado. No se movió, por la posición, Ibuki no se lo permitiría, sin tener que afrontarlo. Tampoco deseaba mirarlo, pero podía imaginarlo, que aún el chico de cabellos blancos observaba con un brillo en los ojos, la canasta. De soslayo también aseveraba que no tardó mucho en dirigir esa mirada seria hacia él, era tan raro verlo de ese modo. Se dejó envolver por los brazos del otro, y sentir como hundía su cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo... lo... sien... —expresó a punto de atragantarse con sus palabras, pero Shindou no esperaba menos de su parte.

—¿Por qué? —Su voz aún sonaba rígida, seguía molesto—. ¿Por tu bromita? ¿Por haberme dado el susto de mi vida con ese mensaje de que me necesitabas con urgencia o estarías en grave peligro? Tanto qué me la creí sin dudarlo, o ¿Por qué ganaste esa estúpida apuesta con tus amigos?

—Por todo —respondió, apretujándolo más contra él. Se sorprendió de que supiera tanto del asunto, ahora se cercioraba de que no ignoró sus mensajes. En un principio, estaba seguro de que caería en su broma, pero se equivocó. Aunque ahora ya no importaba arrepentirse. Sabía a la perfección que un "nunca lo volveré a hacer" no funcionaría con Takuto, porque eran palabras que fácilmente se podían olvidar—. Si es necesario, dejaré de jugar fútbol o incluso baloncesto, hasta que me perdones —ofreció, aunque a los oídos de Shindou sonó a chantaje, comenzó a tomarlo en serio, puesto que si algo sabía muy bien, era que Munemasa siempre cumplía con lo que se proponía, era demasiado terco—. Además... mírame —pidió, sin lograr ningún resultado—Voltea a verme... Takuto. — Era muy raro que lo llamara por su nombre, por lo cual, el aludido se dio media vuelta para reclamarle de no usar tan a la ligera su nombre. Y en ese momento, cuando finalmente lo observó, sus ojos se abrieron demás, casi tropieza por la impresión. Shindou no supo que era más impactante, si ver el muy inusual sonrojo del rostro de Ibuki o en general, ver su apariencia completa; que trajera orejas y cola artificiales de gato, junto con un pequeño moño atado en el cuello, sintió que se trataba de la cosa más rara que había visto en su vida. Y no hizo esperar su reacción. Dos segundos, a lo mucho, fue lo que aguantó antes de echarse a reír.

—Si esto no es suficiente, ya no sé que hacer —le dijo casi como una súplica, porque ya era bastante vergüenza para toda su existencia, el que tuviera que acceder a buscarlo por varios sitios con eso puesto y peor era que, Kirino le había tomado tantas fotos, como para extorsionarlo de por vida. Y eso es lo que precisamente ya Takuto suponía. Intentó controlar sus risas, para acercarse hasta él.

—No deberías de escuchar las sugerencias de esos dos, menos de Kariya —sugirió dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, no sospechaba que en realidad la idea provino de su mejor amigo.

—¿Ya no estás... enfadado?

—No, te perdono...pero —dijo al mismo tiempo que tocaba el par de las blancas orejas felpudas, bajando sus manos hasta llegar a las verdaderas, el tacto fue de manera en la cual, causaron un agradable espasmo a su dueño; después acarició sus mejillas y siguió descendiendo, para sujetarlo por el cuello de su chaqueta, dándole un tirón, bajándolo a su altura—, si vuelves a hacerlo, no me hago responsable de las consecuencias —advirtió con tono amenazante, y antes de permitir su reproche, lo besó.

Un sutil contacto que Ibuki no tardó en corresponder, subiendo la intensidad, poco a poco, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Bajó con lentitud sus dedos, hasta su cintura, extinguiendo la poca distancia que les quedaba; acarició cada lugar que tocó. Su rostro se sentía caliente, se deleitaba con la batalla de sus lenguas por intentar dominar y le gustaba más que todo, mantener sus ojos abiertos para disfrutar de la expresión sonrojada de Shindou cuando por unos instantes, cedía a su merced; el depredador que guardaba dentro no tardó mucho en emerger, a pesar de que estuviera vestido de gatito. Se separaron unos centímetros a recuperar el aliento.

—Lo sabía, no podías estar tanto tiempo sin mí —susurró.

—¿Ah? —La dulce sonrisa que Takuto mantenía, fue con rapidez cambiada en una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica, su comentario arruinó la atmósfera que los rodeaba. Desvió su rostro—. Me pregunto si aún funcionará...—murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Dijiste algo Shindou?

—Mixi...Trans ¡Nobunaga!

—O-oye Shindou ¿Por qué ese rostro aterrador? ¿Y qué le pasó a tu cabello? ¿De dónde sacaste esa espada? Shi... Shin... dou... —Ibuki comenzó a retroceder, su instinto le gritaba que era peligroso. Tal vez para la próxima, piense mejor en como disculparse, y ambos tenían que acostumbrarse ya que, así continuaría su relación.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**N**otas finales: Fue una extraña idea que se me ocurrió, espero no haber exagerado el Ooc, admito que no he visto Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy, pero me terminó atrayendo mucho esta pareja y es una lástima que no encuentro mucho de ella. Tal vez después escriba otro fic de estos dos, más dramático como me gusta.

Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida.


End file.
